Don't Forget
by Azza-chan
Summary: Yaoi. It's when Sasuke is leaving the village and he hopes Naruto doesn't forget him.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget**

I hope he doesn't forget me, I know I shouldn't leave him behind but where I'm going is not safe for him. I care for him and I know this is going to leave him heartbroken but I love him and I'll miss him. But I have to do this I need to get stronger and destroy my brother. Naruto's tried to take away the pain of my childhood because of what Itachi did to the whole clan and our family; I'll never forgive him for killing them. I need to get stronger so I can kill Itachi and let him feel my pain the pain he give me when I was just seven years old.

I think about going over to Naruto's and giving him a kiss on the forehead before I leave the village. He never realises that I go into his house in the middle of the night he's always fast asleep, that knucklehead. I always sneak in and sleep in his bed with him cuddling up with him just to feel secure and free. He makes me feel free when I'm around him, he gives me the energy I need to help the team in our missions although recently I've grown jealous of Naruto because he's stronger then I am and he is my number one rival and best friend well boyfriend if you'd like to call him that.

I turn around and walk slowly over to Naruto Kun's house to give him a going away present as I know we won't see each other for a very long time and he'll miss me. I think about all the time I've spent with him and how kind and gentle he was towards me I love him, I truly do. I sneak into his room by the window, that knucklehead always has it open I will never understand why. I just stare at Naruto; he's so cute when he's asleep like this, that wee knucklehead trained too much today. I bend down and kiss Naruto on his forehead and whisper "Don't forget me Naruto... I'll be gone for a long time but we'll meet again."

I jump through the window and land carefully on the ground so I don't wake anyone up as it's about one in the morning. I follow the path that leads out of the village. I look at every building I pass and remember every memory I have of the village my village soon to be my old village as I'm betraying them and going to Orochimaru in the hidden village of the sound. I'll miss the village but not as much as Naruto and sure I'll miss Sakura but she is really annoying what does she not get when I give her a cold shoulder, like she should really get over herself.

I've reached the path for the way out of the village but Sakura is standing there. I sigh "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed." She turns around to face me, I see tears running down her face "Why, I'm here to try and stop you Sasuke I love you and I don't want you to go and if you refuse I want you to take me with you Sasuke." I disappear and sneak up behind her and whisper in her ear "Sakura I need to do this, stop pestering me I like you but I don't love you." Before she could speak I put her to sleep and put her on the bench.

I carry on down the path till I reach the gates of the village I whisper into the wind "Don't forget me Naruto." I walk into the forest till I reach the hill were I meet my servants, the team Orochimaru has trusted to take care of me and get me to his hide out in the sound village. All I think is _don't forget me._

**A/N Ok hope you liked it, I don't think I'm going to leave it there I just need some time to make the second chapter it'll probably be shippuden by that time ok as you know that is kind of the next time they see each other. Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Time No See**

_It's been about two years since I've seen Naruto and I miss, I miss the way he made me feel and how he comforted me. I've gotten stronger like I wanted but I need a break from this intense training and I want to go visit Naruto. I hope he won't be annoyed at me for how long I've been gone but I still sent him wee letters to tell him how I was doing and everything and the last letter I sent him was one telling him to meet me in the Land of Rice Patties , so we could have a talk and maybe well..._

I meet Naruto outside a Ramen shop, although I do miss the old days at Ichiraku with Naruto but I guess times go on. We stood there awkwardly then Naruto spoke "So shall we, I'm starving you know." I giggled at Naruto "Yeah, I guess we shall we walked into the Ramen restaurant. "I'll be buying tonight, ok Naruto." He just gave me a smile that was like _why did you leave me Sasuke?_ "Ok, I'm fine with that." *sigh* "Naruto what's wrong? Well I guess I know what's wrong but can't you try to forgive me." He looked up at me distastefully "Why should I forgive you, you left me behind and all to get stronger and get revenge on your older brother, it's just not the way you do it. You knew I missed you but you never wanted to meet up, now after 2 years you decide to meet up with me, I've just missed you so much think about my feelings next time kay."

I ordered two bowls of ramen with everything in it, so Naruto and I could have a long talk and he could start to let out his anger at me for what I did. He told me about all his missions that he had when I was gone and how much stronger he got while he was gone from the village with Master Jiraiya. I admired his smile well he was telling me of all the things I missed. I couldn't exactly go on like Naruto did although he had that look in his eyes begging me to come back with him to the Leaf Village, but I just couldn't go back I'm an exile how could the village accept me back.

"Naruto, I need to tell you this." I sighed before I told him it "Well this will be quite hard on you and I know it, but I can't go back to leaf with you. You should understand that an exile wouldn't be accepted back into a village so easily and that I am part of the Sound Village now so I've betrayed the Leaf as well so it would not be easy at all for me to go back with you but we can still meet up. It won't be every year I'll make it as short as possible so it's like I wasn't gone from the village at all but just gone on a lot of missions." He shook his head at me "Sasuke it will be easy for you to come back and I don't care if your part of the Sound Village you can still come back to the Leaf, Lady Tsunade will allow you back in and I know it."

I looked him in the eyes and told him that it would be hard on Lady Tsunade to let me back in. I stood up and kissed him on the forehead "You know where to find me when you can try and understand and forgive me for my choice's I've made, ok Naruto." I left the Restaurant and paid for the Ramen. I headed over to the Hotel that I booked for tonight. I was so exhausted from tonight I just fell into bed and went to sleep, I didn't wait for Naruto to come but in the morning I knew he came but he left without saying goodbye. I could still feel the kiss he gave me that morning on my lips, I was full of energy and I could do basically anything because of that kiss.

_It'll be a long time before we see each other again and I hope we aren't enemies but please don't forget me Naruto._

_**N/A Lada wasn't sure if I was going to carry it on but here it is, the second chapter. Hehe hope you liked please review. ^_^**_


End file.
